


Patrols and Potions Masters

by Villainshavemorefun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainshavemorefun/pseuds/Villainshavemorefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is set up for patrols with the new Hogwarts professor, and can't help but notice how attracted to her he's becoming.</p>
<p>Smutfic</p>
<p>*All characters belong to JK. I just borrow them from time to time.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrols and Potions Masters

She was infuriating! Why couldn’t she just walk along in silence during patrol like everyone else? Instead she insisted on chatting with him as they walked the dark halls of Hogwarts asking him inane questions and expecting more than a grunt or sneer in response. Everyone else just cowered under his glowers and snarky countenance and that was that, but not her. Not the new Ancient Runes professor with her perfect-clearly she had learned to tame them since her own school days-curls, peaches and cream skin smattered with a few freckles and a scent that he was desperately trying to ignore…

“Professor Snape?” Her voice brought him back to the present. She had stopped and was standing with her hands on her hips.

“Mm?”

“Why must you insist on ignoring me when all I am attempting to do is get to know you now that we are colleagues? It is quite rude.” She was clearly annoyed. _Good,_ he thought and then completely unwillingly a second, rather unwelcome thought entered his mind. _I bet a ball gag in that pretty mouth would stop her chatter-Severus Snape she used to be your student!_ He mentally chastised himself noticing that she was still standing there, her hand still resting on her hip that was now jutted out as she was tapping her foot in impatience. His eyes travelled from the black high heels she wore up her shapely calves and past the hemline of her black skirt. Continuing his visual assessment he eyed the curve of her waist where her blouse was tucked in and finally he forced himself to look at her face, tearing his eyes away from the cleavage that was visible where her blouse buttons were open a bit.

“Why are you so interested in getting to know me Miss Granger? Is it because Mr. Potter shared my intimate memories with you and now you think me some sort of hero? Or maybe it’s pity because I almost died in the shrieking shack when Nagini attacked me?” He stepped towards her, pleased to see that her breath had caught in her throat in what he assumed was trepidation and her eyes were lingering on the scars at his throat. They were inches apart now, and he could no longer ignore the scent of her. She smelled like flowers and mint and something he couldn’t quite place. “Or is it just that you have this overwhelming need to be an _insufferable know-it-all_?” Her mouth opened in a look of shock at the familiar insult, the light glistened exposing her unshed tears, and she took a small step away from him before she abruptly turned on her heel and stalked away, presumably back to her quarters. He swore under his breath. _Now I have to finish the patrol completely alone._

* * *

“Erm…did you enjoy your weekend?” It sounded ridiculous to him as he said it, but he wanted to make up for their disastrous last patrol together. She didn’t answer him and kept her eyes forward as they walked.  _Now she doesn’t even want to speak to you. Why did you have to go and insult the first person that genuinely seemed to take interest in you without it being because of your ‘war-hero’ status?_ He reached out and gently grasped her arm urging her to stop walking. She spun around and stared at him with a look of confusion and anger etched across her features.

“What are you doing?” She glared at him.

“I wish to apologize for my words last week Miss Granger-“

“Professor Granger.” She cut across, correcting him.

“My apologies, _Professor Granger.”_ He took a deep breath and continued. “I am not used to someone taking an interest in getting to know me.” He watched as her expression softened slightly. “I do not actually find you insufferable at all.” Was it hot in this hallway? He felt like he was burning under her scrutiny and it felt like hours before she spoke.

“I forgive you Professor.” She no longer appeared angry but was staring at the hand he still had on her arm, as if to question why he still had not released her. Realizing this, he dropped his arm quickly, his fingertips burning.

“Please. Call me Severus.” He watched her quirk an eyebrow and a smirk played across her mouth.

“Severus.” She repeated and he mentally memorised the way it sounded falling from her lips, while trying not to allow himself to be affected by the way her voice made the syllables of his name sing. “Call me Hermione.”

* * *

“After the war I tried to locate my parents in Australia but unfortunately I had hidden them so well, I wasn’t even able to find them. That was when I decided to come back to Britain and Headmistress McGonagall offered me the position here.” They had once again been paired for patrol, but tonight Snape had engaged with her, asking how she came to be teaching at Hogwarts, as he had realized he didn’t actually know. “I was quite happy to accept especially since Ancient Runes was one of my favourite subjects while a student here. I still find it utterly fascinating as I teach it. I suppose the same is true of you with potions? I used to watch you sometimes when I was in your classes, you’d be at the front of the desk reading a potion book as we brewed and-“ She stopped clasping a hand over her mouth as if realizing she had said too much.

“And?” He implored her with a quirked eyebrow. They found themselves standing still in a hallway yet again. A blush was colouring her cheeks and if he wasn’t mistaken, he could see a flush creeping across the small expanse of her chest that was exposed by the burgundy blouse she wore.

“And well, you looked…peaceful” She paused. “It was one of the only times I saw light in your eyes.” Her eyes were looking into his and he felt his heart pounding in his chest, afraid she would hear it and he would give himself away.

“Yes. Potions is one of the few things I really enjoy. It is a very subtle science that many witches and wizards can’t grasp the concepts of.” They began walking again. “Brewing can be a bit like being with a woman-“ He heard rather than saw her sharp intake of breath- “it requires an intricate understanding and dedication to the subtle complexities involved.”

“And you are in tune with those _complexities_ are you?” She spoke the word in such a way that it sounded dirty rolling off her tongue.

“I wouldn’t be a Potions _Master_ if I didn’t.” He accentuated that particular title purposefully and watched her for a reaction. Her breasts were rising and falling with her rapid intake of breath and she was chewing on her bottom lip. It would appear she had been affected by his words, but was trying to hide it from him. _Stop it! Even if she is, she is twenty years your junior and a former student. This is highly inappropriate._ His mind was chastising him again and he couldn’t help but agree. She was young, intelligent and desirable. He was probably reading more into her responses than was intended and even if he wasn’t he would be doing her a disservice if he tried to claim her for his own. She deserved better.

* * *

“I need you to stop pairing me with Professor Granger.” Snape said bluntly in his private meeting with Headmistress McGonagall the following day.

“Severus, you cannot pick and choose with whom you wish to work.” Her tone was clipped and he knew he would have to come up with a good reason why he didn’t want to be alone with the witch wandering the corridors in the middle of the night.

“Obviously.”

“Then you see why it would be impractical for me to change the entire schedule at your request?”

“I realize it is an inconvenience Minerva, but please I implore you, pair me with anyone else. Give her an additional night off if need be, I’ll take an extra night, but I am unable to be paired with her any longer.”

“I was under the impression the two of you had formed a friendship Severus. Why now are you attempting to distance yourself from-“ A twinkle formed in her eye as understanding crossed her features. “Unless, the unspoken reason you wish to no longer have patrol duty with Miss Granger is because you have developed feelings for her?”

“That is ridiculous Minerva!” He exclaimed a little too emphatically. From the smirk on the Headmistress’s face, she didn’t believe him for a second.

“She would be well matched to you, you know.”

“I do not wish to discuss this! She is twenty years younger than myself, and a colleague. It is inappropriate for me to desire anything more than a working relationship with Hermione-“

“You address her by her first name?” She cut across him and a blush crossed his cheeks much to his chagrin.

“She requested I address her by her first name and I have gotten used to it. It was a slip. Do we have an understanding or do you wish to torture me further?” He sighed. He hadn’t wanted anyone to know about his attraction to the much younger witch, but if anyone would keep his secrets, it was Minerva McGonagall.

“Fine Severus. I will change the schedule. For what it is worth, I think you are making a mistake by pulling away from her. She is the first person who has been any sort of intellectual match for you since Lily.” Robes swirling he stormed from her office, intent on locking himself in his dungeon chambers. He was not watching where he was going and walked right into the one person he was so desperately avoiding, sending her books crashing to the floor, and her tea down the front of her white blouse. Mumbling an apology he knelt down to help her with her books and they reached for the same one at the same time. Her hand rested over his and she didn’t pull away.

“Severus? Are you okay?” She inquired of him and he looked up at her. Her blouse was soaked and clinging to her. He could see the lace of her bra, the curve of her breasts and his mouth suddenly went dry. Thrusting her book at her he yanked his hand from hers and took off at a brisk walk, leaving a very stunned Hermione Granger kneeling in the corridor, soaked in tea.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Severus Snape had met with the headmistress to request not to be paired with Hermione and he was surlier and more prone to snapping at students as a result. He would never admit it if asked, even under cruciatus, but he had enjoyed patrolling with her. Her company had been warm and companionable, conversation flowing easily after he had apologized to her and opened up but after his embarrassment of knocking her over and causing her to look like an unwilling participant in a muggle wet t-shirt contest, he was working hard to avoid her. He started taking secret passages and avoiding corridors where she might be, or that were close to her classroom, and only allowed himself to think of her when he was completely alone.

After a particularly awful lesson with the first year Hufflepuffs where a student almost exploded a cauldron, he skulked down to his office in the dungeons intent on skipping dinner in the great hall in favour of marking essays alone.

“You’ve been avoiding me Severus.” Her voice carried to him the moment he was inside his office and had closed the door behind himself, locking it. She was sitting on his desk with her legs crossed at the knee wearing a black pinstripe high waisted pencil skirt and a -lord help him- Slytherin green silk blouse tucked in to it. Her hair was twisted in a bun with a quill through it to keep it in place, a few tendrils had escaped and were framing her face. He couldn’t help but notice that her ample cleavage was spilling out more than usual as well. She made no movement to walk towards him and he moved very slowly closer to her, unsure of how to proceed. He was quite shocked to find her here in his office in the first place.

“No I haven’t.” He responded lamely knowing she would hear the lie in his voice.

“Yes, you have.” She uncrossed her legs slowly before pushing herself off of his desk and walking towards him. His pulse quickened and his mouth was dry as she approached until she was merely inches from him. “Why, Severus?” He hated seeing the sadness in her features, and longed to cup her chin but refrained.

“Miss Gr-Hermione,” He corrected. “This,” He waved his hand between them, “Is highly inappropriate.”

“What is inappropriate? Me waiting for you in your office since tracking you down otherwise has proved impossible?” She closed the distance between them and tilted her head up to lock his eyes with hers. “Or how we feel about each other?” The latter was barely more than a whisper as she said it. Stunned, he stared at her.

“Hermione, what are you talking about?” He questioned. He was nervous, his breathing heavy and his pulse racing. She was too close to him and his body was reacting, betraying him.

“I think you know exactly what I am talking about Severus.” Her eyes fluttered shut and she went up on her toes to kiss him. Her lips grazed his, gently, chaste but enough to ignite fire in his blood. He fought the desire to grab her and pull her to him and instead pushed her gently away so he could look into her eyes once more.

“What would a beautiful young witch like yourself want with an ugly and damaged old man like me?” He asked her quietly. The heat in her gaze as she reached her small hand up to stroke his cheek almost undid him and he forced his own eyes not to flutter shut at the sensation of her touch.

“When I look at you, I don’t see an ugly old man.” She repeated his words. “I see a man who survived a war despite being in one of the most dangerous positions within it. I see a man who dedicated his life to passing on knowledge, even if he may have felt the students vastly unworthy of it-“ His lips quirked at this very accurate assessment-“I see a man who is intelligent and handsome.” She paused clearly debating saying the next thing she was considering and worried her lip with her teeth. Damn that drove him crazy.

“And? I can tell there is something else you wish to say.” He was breathing in the scent of her and the heat radiating from her body was making him ache.

“Well I…” She was embarrassed by what she was about to say, he could tell, and the lip was back in her teeth. “Oh bloody hell, what have I got to lose?” She steeled herself. “Severus Snape, I don’t care that I am younger than you, it is you I desire. For weeks now I have fantasized about your voice commanding me as you have your way with me in an alcove of a darkened corridor, ever since your very pointed use of the term _Master_ I have thought of nothing but giving myself to you in submission.” She finished speaking and her face was bright red with blush and she was chewing her lip more than ever in her nervousness. His cock was hard and straining against his trousers and he suddenly had images of bending her over his desk with a paddle in his hand.

“Hermione, do you truly understand what you are asking of me? You must know, I don’t allow just anyone to submit to me in that way.” Her face fell, clearly she believed he was rejecting her advance! He cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. “I just mean that I won’t allow you to submit like that without a commitment. I do not want just a submissive on demand, I want a lover that is also a partner; an intellectual equal who is just as content to sit quietly reading and drinking tea as she is to be trussed up and bound in my bed. Is this still something you want?” She nodded her eyes dark with desire and he claimed her lips roughly, his tongue battling hers for dominance.

* * *

Severus Snape sat on the edge of their bed allowing his eyes to roam every inch of Hermione’s body in front of him. She was completely naked except for the diamond and gold band on the ring finger of her left hand. “You are looking particularly ravishing tonight,  _Wife.”_ His voice was full of reverence as he accentuated the word.

“You look absolutely delectable this evening, _Husband.”_ She bantered back with a playful smile as she settled herself, still standing, between his legs. It was their wedding night, and despite their having explored each other, making love and playing for the past two years, he felt somewhat nervous. They had completed the first part of the bonding ceremony in front of their close friends as neither had any family, and when they came together this night, the magical binding would be complete.

“Shall I tie you tonight my love?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper against her ear as he teased the lobe with his tongue. She nodded, whimpering at the sensation. He conjured soft rope and began to truss her, creating intricate patterns around her breasts. “Would you like to be free to speak or shall I gag you?” He asked, guiding her onto the bed so he could attach her wrists to the headboard. He made sure to leave enough length that he could turn her over on to her stomach, but she was still completely helpless.

“No gag tonight please.” Her voice came out breathless with want.

“Please what?”

“Please, Sir.” She answered automatically.

“I wouldn’t want to have to punish you already, tonight of all nights love.” He crooned in his gravelly voice as he checked to make sure she was secure but also that the rope wasn’t too tight. Sitting back on his heels between her legs, he took in the sight of her and his cock twitched with longing. He ignored it. “Where shall I begin, my pet?” It was rhetorical and Hermione knew better than to actually answer, but she began chewing her bottom lip in anticipation. _I still love it when she chews that damn lip,_ he thought with a smile before leaning forward to capture her lips himself.

Running his tongue along where her teeth had just been he was pleased to feel her shudder beneath him and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She eagerly twirled her own tongue around his, pulling it in to suck the tip like she would with other parts of him and it made his erection ache. He moved away from her mouth to suckle the pulse point of her neck and she mewled, pulling slightly against her restraints. “So responsive already.” He commented before returning to his ministrations. Severus suckled and licked until he had left a deep purple mark before switching sides and repeating the actions to the other side of her neck. He slipped his hand between them and gently parted her lower lips so he could tease her there with his fingers.

“Merlin!” She cried out as he entered her with one finger, curling upwards to stroke the sensitive patch inside, never removing himself from her neck and collarbone. Minutes later he withdrew from her and she keened at the loss.

“Patience, pet. You know I will give you your release eventually, but for now I think perhaps a little pain with your pleasure?” He opened the bedside table drawer and withdrew something shiny and silver from within.

“Y-yes.” She breathed as she realized he was holding her nipple clamps. His hand came down with a hard slap on the milky flesh of her thigh and she instantly remembered her mistake at the sting of his punishment. “Yes, Sir.” She corrected.

“Good girl. Let’s not forget again shall we?” He suckled her left nipple to a hard point before attaching the clamp.

“I-I won’t forget a-again Sir.” She moaned as he repeated the same actions with her right breast. He tugged gently on the chain connecting the clamp, and with the pleasure-pain Hermione felt her juices leak out of her. Severus once again ran a finger through her slick folds.

“Yes, you do enjoy when I torture those perfect, pink nipples of yours, don’t you?” He was teasing, stroking around her opening but not re-entering her.

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“How badly do you want me to make you come?

“I-I want to come s-s-so badly Sir!” She cried as she bucked her hips trying to increase the contact with his hand and struggling against her restraints. He knelt between her legs and sucked an outer lip into his mouth, still making sure his digits did not go where she wanted them. “Merlin! Severus!” He pulled back with a pop and she felt another slap to her other thigh. There would be a red outline of his handprint for sure.

“I don’t remember permitting you to use my proper name pet.” He chastised.

“My apologies S-sir.” She panted out. Her entire body was flushed, her breasts rising and falling rapidly with her breathing, the weight of the chain tugging the clamps slightly as she moved.

“Turn over. I think you need to be reminded of your place.” Hermione did as she was told, trying to avoid pressing her aching breasts into the mattress and groaned as his hand landed its first fall onto her buttock. He alternated between lighter smacks and harder ones that made a resounding slap noise and left bright red handprints behind as he spanked her, her whimpers and moans the only other sound. “You handled your punishment well my pet.” He caressed her reddened cheeks lovingly when he was finished, soothing the skin. “I think you deserve a reward.” She gasped as he entered her from behind with two fingers, bucking against his hand.

“Thank you Sir!” She cried out as the sensations began to overwhelm her. Once Severus could feel her walls clenching around his fingers with the beginnings of her orgasm, he swiftly removed the clamps and wetness gushed all over his hand. Hermione shook, cried out and sobbed with the intensity of her orgasm blending with the pleasure-pain of her nipples being freed and Severus planted kisses on her back as she came back down, stilling his movements within her.

“Lay on your back.” He commanded strongly, but lovingly and once again she did as she was told. “Are you okay love?” He was checking in with her, to make sure she was good to continue and didn’t expect her to verbalise this answer. She nodded her head and he lapped gently with his tongue at her sore nipples. “I love watching you come apart for me.” It was barely more than a whisper but she whimpered, the sound of his voice triggering her arousal to begin mounting again.

“Please Sir, I need you inside me.” Hermione begged trying to wrap her legs around his waist, but to no avail, prompting her to let out a frustrated groan.

“Your needs will be met when I decide to meet them and not a second sooner. Ask again and not only will I punish you, I will deny you what you want and take my pleasures from your mouth instead.” Despite his countenance of control and Dominance, he couldn’t help but notice how adorable his new bride looked, pouting at the prospect of him denying her.

Moving back between her legs, he suddenly took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard. Hermione struggled hard against her restraints, mewling and keening. He knew she was still sensitive from her first orgasm and took full advantage, laving her with his tongue as she moved her hips beneath him. Using his hands he held her hips down into the mattress. “Stop moving.” There was that groan of frustration again and he smiled against her folds as he returned to work licking and suckling between her legs.

Hermione’s juices flooded out of her to cover Severus’ face as her second orgasm of the evening engulfed her, leaving her breathing heavily and sobbing from the pleasure. The ropes vanished and he took to massaging her wrists and anywhere else that had been confined by the rope to ensure proper blood flow returned. Confusion registered on her features as he worked but she waited for him to explain. “It is our wedding night my love. As much as I love taking you while you are completely at my mercy, I think given that the moment I enter you, our bonds will be complete, I would rather not do it as an act of Dominance and submission, but an act of love.”

Happy tears streaked Hermione’s cheeks as she flung herself onto her new husband, plundering his mouth with her tongue and straddling his lap. She gasped as he entered her slowly and the air shimmered with magic. She stilled and allowed his magical essence to intertwine with hers, and hers to intertwine in turn with his. Slowly Severus began to rock his hips, sitting with his arms around his witch revelling in the warm, tight, grip of her. Brushing aside her messy curls, he claimed her throat with his lips leaving more love marks behind, until her small hands pressed him down into the mattress. He matched her thrust for thrust as she moved up and down, pistoning him in and out of her with her head thrown back in ecstasy, his hands cupping her bouncing breasts.

“Oh…oh…Se-Se-Severus!” She screamed out as her third orgasm claimed her, pitching her body on top of him. Flipping her onto her back in one motion, he took his pleasure inside her, pumping hard nearing his own release.

“Hermione!” He groaned her name as he released his seed inside of her in hot spurts, his cock twitching before collapsing on the bed and pulling her to him, her tangled curls tickling his chin and chest as she cuddled into him. She lay there silent toying with his chest hair as their breathing returned to normal again.

“I love you Severus.” Hermione yawned, completely spent.

“Not as much as I, you my love.” He replied before drifting off to sleep holding her in his arms.

 


End file.
